


Over Ice

by SlowRiot



Series: Domestic Drabbles [1]
Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot
Summary: Chiara and Ina have an improvised ice date.
Relationships: Chiara Nadolny/Ina Ziegler
Series: Domestic Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859701
Kudos: 11





	Over Ice

The hall was empty, dead quiet, just as Chiara liked it. She was supposedly practicing her triple lutz jumps, but, mostly, she was enjoying being there. The feeling of her skates against the ice, the wind on her face as she crossed the rink from side to side.

It was her moment of peace. That had been her safe place for years, where she could be herself.

Chiara spun around and was surprised when she came to a still to see Ina standing there on the sides.

She skated towards her and felt an involuntary smile showing on her face as she came close. The cook had that effect on her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked and, after she heard the words coming out of her mouth, she hoped she didn’t sound harsh.

“I thought you might be hungry,” Ina explained, “and I brought you a bowl.”

“Thanks.” Chiara said this without looking away from Ina or paying any attention to the food.

“Well, then…I should go and let you practice”

Chiara saw Ina making to leave and desperately tried to think of something to get her to stay.

“Do you want to skate with me?”

She had blurted this out in a panic, but, as the thought settled in, she found that she did really want to skate with her.

Ina shot an unbelieving smile at her before answering. “Me? Here?”

“Yes,” said Chiara enthusiastically. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I don’t even have any skates,” protested Ina, but Chiara could see that she wasn’t totally against the idea.

“That’s not a problem! There are many in here you can use. I’m sure we will find a pair your size.”

Ina was convinced, or maybe could not find any more reasons to argue against the idea, and so minutes later they were both on the ice.

“I have no clue how to do this.”

Chiara, who had gotten a bit ahead of her, came back and put her hands on Ina’s hips.

“You need to keep your skates a bit more open,” she said, practically to her ear.

“Are you asking me to open my legs?”

Chiara flushed a bit at the cheeky comment and didn’t reply, but she did push her body even closer to her. “Bend your knees,” she instructed, again to her ear, only to feel her shivering.

Ina followed her instructions, and soon they were skating around the rink together. After about half an hour she didn’t need her help anymore, but they kept her hands clasped together.

For her part, Chiara was amazed to discover that being in the ice could feel even better than it already did.

“You know what?” said Ina coming to a halt and facing her girlfriend. “You were right. This _is_ really fun.”

“Well,” replied Chiara, as she put her hands on her shoulders, “I already cooked once with you. It’s nice to show you a bit of my world as well.”

Ina raised one hand to her cheek and stroke it gently. “That it is.”

At that very moment, Chiara felt like she could not be any happier.

She thought back to what Nathalie had told her once and she considered that maybe she was right after all. Maybe love was the most beautiful thing in the world.


End file.
